


A Rude Awakening

by SueBob99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dating the Devil, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, early stages established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/pseuds/SueBob99
Summary: The next morning Chloe awoke to bright dawn sunlight streaming through at gap between her white net curtains. Cautiously pulling back her sheet, she couldn’t think what had woken her until, from behind her there was a sudden masculine snort and the bed dipped as behind her someone (?!) turned over.A trespasser!Oh, God! Trixie! Was Trixie okay?Chloe took a shaky breath. Trixie was fine...at Dan’s. What about Maze?Focus on your training, she told herself as she felt under her bed, trembling fingers touching the cold, metal gun lockbox. Face pressed against the mattress, she concentrated on the feeling of her fingers twisting the combination, turning the bumpy metal cylinders, listening to the clicks, and then the creak as the box opened.Grabbing her gun, she leapt onto the cool wood floorboards and turned, pointed her service weapon right at......Lucifer!Who was asleep.In her bed.---------------------------------------------Chloe/Lucifer: early stages relationship. The couple's first argument because explaining some things to Lucifer is difficult. Fluff/feels/humour.





	A Rude Awakening

 

It had been a long night, after a series of long nights Chloe reflected.

After an intensive few days on the trail of a serial killer, pulling double shifts and grabbing sleep where Chloe could, at her desk or taking turns with Lucifer in her patrol car, the scumbag had finally, finally been brought to justice and she’d been able to crawl into her own bed for much needed shut-eye.

That Lucifer, her boyfriend of over three weeks, had to show face at Lux was disappointing. It’d already been four nights without him, spoiling what had become their pleasant routine, but she was so exhausted that she quickly climbed into bed, easily pushing all other thoughts out of mind. And as soon as her head hit the soft pillow she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to bright dawn sunlight streaming through at gap between her white net curtains, lighting her wicker chair and blue and cream bedspread, and the uneasy feeling something was out of place. Cautiously pulling back her sheet, she couldn’t think what had woken her until, from behind her there was a sudden masculine snort and the bed dipped as behind her someone (?!) turned over.

A trespasser!

Oh, God! Trixie! Was Trixie okay?

Chloe took a shaky breath. Trixie was fine...at Dan’s. What about Maze?

_Focus on your training_ , she told herself as she felt under her bed, trembling fingers touching the cold, metal gun lockbox. Face pressed against the mattress, she concentrated on the feeling of her fingers twisting the combination, turning the bumpy metal cylinders, listening to the clicks, and then the creak as the box opened.

Grabbing her gun, she leapt onto the cool wood floorboards and turned, pointed her service weapon right at...

...Lucifer!

Who was asleep. In her bed.

Because of course he was.

Chloe clicked on the gun’s safety.

Bundled under the duvet with just his head peeking out, Lucifer looked the picture of a relaxed Devil. Curling brown hair framed his face, which was smoothed of his usual distress lines. His face hung half-off her white pillow, while her duvet bunched around him like a fluffy cave. In fact, her devilish home-invader looked infuriatingly peaceful. The corners of his lips were turned up in a soft smile, suggesting he had no idea of the metaphorical hellfire about to reign down on him.

Chloe regarded him in disbelief. She’d never been able to stop him breaking into her apartment. Somehow he couldn’t seem to remember or understand that he shouldn’t. But she hadn’t expected he’d take it that step further.

“Lucifer!”

“Urg...Detective?” Lucifer opened a bleary brown-eye, taking her in then glancing at the alarm clock at her side on the dresser. “It’s an un-Dadly hour to be yelling. Did you know you’re terribly loud in the morning?” Lucifer’s gaze drifted down to her handgun. “And inhospitable to guests?”

“Not a guest. An intruder. You can’t just break into my home...” ‘Again’, Chloe silently added. “And put yourself in my bed! What were you thinking?!”

“Well, first I was entertaining fifty of my closest strangers at the for-me-PG13 after-after-party and pondering why the penthouse felt emptier than usual. It was brimming with debauched revellers: on my piano, in the hot tub, all over the sofas but...felt strangely bare. I mean there were six Brittanys in the Jacuzzi: anymore and they’d have been laid on top of each other. And not in the fun way,” Lucifer said, and Chloe felt herself scowling at the thought of them. “So why did it feel so...empty? And then, around five, I came here.” Lucifer sat up in the bed, allowing the white sheet to slide down his toned stomach, to the waistband of his black boxer-shorts. No doubt all he was wearing.

The sight of her probably-a-boyfriend-but-let’s-not-label-it-just-yet preening under her gaze as he leant back showing off his toned stomach gave Chloe a thought.

“Did you break in for sex?”

“Of course not.” Lucifer snorted. “Unless you want to?”

“Nope.”

“You sure, Detective? If you desire fantastic sex, all you have to do is say. I’m impressively ready. The safety’s off and the gun’s fully loaded.”

Chloe released a looooooooooong slow breath. “You-”

“Have fifty in the clip.”  Lucifer smirked. “And one in the chamber.”

She snorted. Fifty in the clip? He was describing Robocop’s “Auto9” Beretta m93R, because of course he’d choose the biggest gun he could think of!

She returned her gun to the lockbox because if he started talking about win-wins, she might literally shoot him.

“Tempted, Detective? It’d be a win-win.”

Forcing down her frustration, Chloe tried focusing on the way the sunlight cast ragged shadows on her wicker chair. He didn’t mean to be so very Luciferish, there were just some things he didn’t understand. Chloe vividly remembered the three separate conversations attempting to convince him she wanted him  just as much  as he wanted her (including at least thirty minutes of him regarding her like she’d grown an extra head). And he apparently had no idea how wrong it was putting himself in her bed. No clue how he’d scared her. How even now her heart pounded and her hands trembled. For all his Luciferness, you just didn’t shock a veteran cop. 

“If you didn’t sneak in for sex, why on Earth are you here?!”

“The Devil doesn’t ‘sneak’. Least of all for sex!” Lucifer looked affronted. “Is it not obvious? Is it so unfathomable? So bewildering? You know, I’m beginning to question your skills as a detective!”

The nerve!

Chloe felt her mouth soundlessly moving, and it took a moment to say, “Lucifer, there’s no excuse! You cannot break into my bedroom! It’s unacceptable! And completely inappropriate! You don’t have a right to just appear wherever you want!” Chloe stalked up to him, jabbing him in the chest with one finger. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“So now you don’t want me? My mistake. Clearly the devil should know better!” Lucifer’s voice rose and she realised she’d accidentally struck a nerve. “Thank you so much for permitting me to lie here and be yelled at! Oh, and excuse me for believing your  claims  I’m ‘always welcome’! You said I was a joy to have. You said you enjoyed waking beside me.”

“But not like this.”

“Fine. Fine.” Lucifer got out of bed and took his black suit trousers from a hanger in her pine wardrobe. With short jerky movements, he dragged on the trousers, buttoning them over his boxer-shorts, and grabbed his white shirt. “I’ll leave.”

“You don’t have to go, but you need to understand-”

“No, no. If there’s one thing the Devil knows it’s when he’s getting cast out.” Lucifer finished buttoning his shirt, gaze studiously examining her wardrobe as thought it were the most fascinating sight he’d ever beheld, jaw clenched. “Please enjoy the Champaign and strawberries I left in the fridge.”

 Without acknowledging her, he yanked open the bedroom door, and Chloe realised he was about to leave without even doing up his cufflinks, styling his hair or tucking in his shirt.

“Lucifer, wait!”

Chloe caught his arm as he sailed out, seemingly catching him by surprise. “Stop, please. It’s not like that.”

He turned in the doorway, regarding her with wary brown eyes.

“Come sit on the bed, okay?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Lucifer allowed himself to be guided to the mattress where he sat, watching her with an unreadable expression.

Sitting beside him, with his warm thigh pressed against hers, Chloe stroked his shirt arm until the tension left his body and he relaxed. His body gradually leant into her touch until her hand was partially supporting his weight and his became breathing steady and quiet. She kept petting his arm, and now run her fingers through the soft hair curling at the nape of his neck, keeping a steady rhythm until he calmed enough to share his thoughts.

“I was merely thinking of you.” Lucifer sighed exaggeratedly as though explaining himself was somehow doing her a massive favour. “It’s been four whole nights apart and, as a thoughtful Devil, I couldn’t leave My Detective wanting any longer. You must have missed my delightful presence. My ‘strong muscular arms’ and ‘devilish wit’,” Lucifer said, sounding hopeful. “I am me after all.”

Oh.

The Devil had missed her, and hoped she’d missed him too. He had broken into her home just to sleep beside her. Well...that was...really weird. Really, really weird. And strangely adorable. He’d probably always struggle admitting his feelings, but when she let him talk she found out anyway.

“I know our relationship means a lot...to you,” Lucifer said. “Undoubtedly our bond gives  you  a feeling of belonging you’ve never felt before.”

Chloe grinned. “Oh, it does, does it?”

“Of course. No doubt you profoundly missed me. Our nights together- even the boring sleeping parts -must leave you overcome with...an odd feeling you can’t quite place.”

“The desire to have you break in my home, scaring the crap out of me?”

“No, an overall lightness...” Lucifer gestured his whole hastily-dressed body, from bare feet to untucked white shirt, then placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. “And here; a slow creeping warmth, like sunbathing topless.”

“Feeling accepted,” Chloe said, sad he couldn’t identify the feeling on his own. “Partners value the whole person they’re dating, appreciating them as they are. That’s why they miss them when they’re absent. It’s why I missed you.”

“You did?” Lucifer grinned. “Of course you did!”

Chloe smothered a smile as he perked up, preening under her gaze.

“That’s it?” she teased. “Nothing about how you’ve missed me?”

“Yes...well, I...um...” Lucifer glanced away, addressing the wall above her bed. “You’re, um,  not ...alone in those feelings, Chloe. I do indeed...feel very much the same.”

It was hard to stay mad at him.

Chloe spent the next while wrapped up in the Devil’s arms, losing track of time. She manoeuvred him onto his back while laying her head on his shoulder, wrapping his warm arm around her, and just enjoyed the moment. But gradually her mind drifted back to the situation worrying her: she couldn’t have a repeat of this morning’s Devilish break-in. No more scaring her. No discovering him in bed. No more surprises. He had to realize. The morning break-ins needed to stop.

Chloe cupped his stubbly cheek, turning his head so he was gazing at her almost nose to nose and gave him her practiced this-is-serious cop-stare. “Lucifer, you have to understand you can’t just break into a heavily-armed L.A.P.D. officer’s house, terrifying the life out of her.”

Lucifer grinned. “Well, not just any heavily-armed L.A.P.D. officer’s-”

“Not even if I am your girlfriend. I could have shot you. You could have gotten yourself killed!” Chloe heard her voice rise and, with a deep breath, forced down her feelings. “It’d have put a real dampener on my day if I’d shot and KILLED you. Do you understand?”

Lucifer studied her with puzzled brown eyes and she knew the moment he understood as he glanced away, loudly clearing his throat. “My sincerest apologies. I never meant to upset you.”

“Apology accepted.” Chloe kissed his bristly cheek. “Just remember for the future, most polite, nice, well-behaved partners wait for an invitation: more ringing the doorbell, less breaking and entering. You wouldn’t like it if I shot you a second time, okay?”

“Darling, you have my word.” Lucifer gazed at her with warm brown eyes. “You won’t be surprised again.”

 

***

 

Three days later, Chloe woke suddenly, wrapped up in her cosy bed, to the rustle of bed sheets and the mattress tipping with the weight of someone tall turning behind her.  

This time she tried sliding slowly out from under the white sheet, thinking it was probably just Lucifer. But, again? _Really? I mean, really?_

_He’d promised._

Heart hammering, she slid her fingers along the smooth wood floor, groping for her gun lockbox. Her nervous trembling fingers found the cold metal edge, when she spotted the note propped against her alarm clock. In elegant looping handwriting, it read:

 

Dear (Detective) Chloe,

Consider yourself forewarned: I’m in bed enjoying your deafening, merciless and irregular snoring. Please don’t shoot me.

Yours,

Lucifer.

 

Chloe turned over in bed and gave the handsome man slumbering beside her a good glaring. He was facing her, head taking up most of her white pillow. Even in sleep Lucifer looked smug. Something about the way he was smiling? Or how his body instinctively curled to her, taking more than his fair share of the bed? His face had smoothed out the minute lines marring his waking hours, giving him a look of contentment. His breathing was deep and even, trailing warm air across her cheek, while his brown hair curled in its natural product-free state.

Chloe ran her fingers through his soft curls.

Unconsciously reacting to her touch, he snuggled closer; smile widening into the self-satisfied smirk of a Devil certain he’d solved both their problems.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
